Lover or Tutor!
by sasukes gurl forever
Summary: He kissed me roughly on the lips as he unbuttoned my shirt..I moaned loudly as he pushed me up on the desk.. "You said you needed help in biology right?" he said.."Y-yeah please teach me..or I might fail" I said with a blush..Good thing I'm failing! READ
1. Chapter 1

Lover or Tutor?

Chapter 1

Yes, I know what your thinking..this is going to be some boring story but if you ask me..its a wild adventure!I thought homework was the worst thing possible in life for a high schooler who was is 17 years old and can stay out late until city curfew. No..its all about concentrating ladies and gentlemen! I Naruto Uzamaki have a problem in that area of intelligence. I can get whatever I want since I'm popular..girls, money, party invitations, bribes..you know the usual. Even thou I live in a orphanage I'm still popular because who said you have to go to your own house to party? Now your probably thinking I'm some stuck up dumb blond guy with no common sense..your wrong. So now that you know the basics of my popular wild adventurous life please let me take it from the top where something- or should I say SOMEONE jacked up my smooth life.

I laughed and chuckled without anyone around me as I walked up drunk to the orphanage. My breath reeked of vodka and my footing was like a 3 year old ballerina with sneakers on..

" Shhhh...be quiet or -hic- Tsunade will hear you!-hic-" I chuckled to myself

The city curfew was an hour ago as I found my key to the back door of the orphanage

I quietly looked in to see a dark kitchen and checked the digital numbers from a stove. It read 1:47, definitely pass curfew which was 12 o'clock

I pulled the key from the knob and closed the door behind me as gently as I could

I muffled my hiccups as I tiptoed clumsily into the living room with the large staircase a few feet away but with the office right there as well

_Oh great! The lights on.._

I walked to the front door taking my shoes off without a sound

_I think I'm actually going to get away with this if I don't step on the squ-...Damn_

A loud squeak or creak..whatever you want to call it rung threw the house which seem to echo

Me and that squeaky piece of floorboard go way back..

The floorboard squeaks whenever I'm trying to be quiet about something...

It squeaked when I played hide and seek at 5 and thats how our love hate relationship began.

" Naruto!" said Tsunade as she walked the office door

I tried to scramble up the stairs but my disorientated body maybe me slip and fall back the three stairs I had leaped up..

" Your in some big trouble..I hope you know that" she said tapping her foot

I found myself in the chair across her desk

I slumped into the chair ready for a truckload of lecture

" Naruto its way pass curfew! Why isn't always you who doesn't seem to have a watch to carry around?And who-..are you drunk? Oh my god I cant believe this! Your only 17 and-"

My ears tuned out as I remembered the party I had just went to

Kiba had pounded the party date into my head so many times, I felt like a zombie walking to his house

His parents weren't home at the time so his house had loud music that could be heard from down the block

The party was full of the most popular people and strangers from the neighborhood who thought they had the right o be invited.

I said I would only have one drink but one turned into 8!

I partied hard with girls that wanted me to get in the bed with them right now or maybe even the couch!

I started to close my eyes as I forgot where I was until I felt a glare on me

" Yeah..repeat that last part?" I said drowsily

" Your getting a tutor"

...

I woke up with a headache forcing me out of bed

It was Friday and school was in an hour

" Damn my head hurts..." I put on my school uniform, leaving the jacket off

I gulped down water and an advil when I got into he kitchen

" Naruto.." said Tsunade

"Yeah what's up grandma?" I said smiling

She gave me stern look but continued

" You have to report to the office after school today to met your tutor"

" Am I seriously doing this?" I asked think this was a bluff

" Yeah you really are..i called the school this morning"

I headed out the door not wanting to talk anymore

" This sucks" I mumbled

I looked up to see Kiba, Neji and Sai waiting for me at the corner

Sai was a rich kid, and so was Neji..they were popular like me and we've been friends since 2nd grade

" Whats up?" I said walking up to them

" Nothing much" they all answered

We walked to school talking about the party and who did this and that

The day want on like any normal one..people confessed to me and I turned them down politely..sleeping through class, cutting class, getting a detention..its what I do

I woke up to the last period bell with a doodle paper crumpled in my hand

I stretched and yawned as I collected my stuff

" Hey Naruto..me and Sai are going to Neji to hang out wanna come with us?" he asked grinning

Whenever we "hung out" there was girls from either school or some place I don't know

" NO..Ill pass thank you! Plus I have to-" I stopped short

I didn't want everyone to know I need a tutor thats..not cool

" I got to study" I said quickly

"Okay?" Kiba laughed and loud at me weirdly as he walked out the classroom with Sai

I waited a few minutes before going to the office and getting th room number for my tutor

I walked down the hallway taking as slow as possible

_Alright Naruto..all you have to do is tell the tutor you don't need their help and it was a big misunderstanding..their probably going to be some nerd_

I read the door sign that stated 108 on it..

I swung the door open and looked to see a empty room with one person looking out the window with there back turned to me

" Hey listen this is-" I stopped mid sentence as they turned around

It was a guy..a guy that had a onyx eyes and midnight blue hair..his hair fell down perfectly which framed his face like a picture..his body was lean but muscular as his sleeves were roll up to reveal months of hard workouts..

Taller than me by a inch or 2 I looked up to see him slightly

My heart pound a little faster at the sight of him

" Your?" he started

" I-i'm N-naruto Uzamaki" I said with a red face..i had a bad habit of stuttering when nervous

" I'm Sasuke Uchiha..I'll be your tutor till the end of this year."

His voice made me shiver as I listened to his name that I repeated several times in my head..

" P-pleased to meet y-you" I said looking up slightly

He was staring right at me

" We aren't really doing anything today so I'll see you o Monday?" he said calmly

" Y-yeah" I said quickly excusing myself and walking out the room.

_Why am I acting like this? I'm not gay! Hes just a very good looking guy..thats all...RIGHT?_

_A/N: Hoped you like it! _

_I re-did the whole chapter since didn't like the old one_

_REVIEW! _

_Thanks_


	2. Unexpected

**Chapter 2: Unexpected**

I walked very very quickly down the empty halls, my calves were on fire, from trying not to run but still walk quickly

_Why the hell couldn't I speak right?  
><em>  
>I asked myself almost about a million question what was wrong with me, till I ran into Hinata on the way out the school door. ...No like I literally ran into her.<p>

" Dam..." I cursed and rubbed my forehead. I was so busy asking myself questions, before I knew it I had ran into this girl head on.

" ow ow...I'm sorry ar-." she looked over at me. "Naruto! O-oh my gosh, I'm s-s-so sorry!" she said, like always with a stutter in her voice.  
>I don't get the girl really. Psh, yeah she had nice jugs, but I just can't take that she doesn't know how to talk to me...the right way!<p>

" It's alright, it's fine really." I said shaking one of my hands. When I realize how close she was I kind of scooted back a bit.

After a few moments of awakard silence, I was the first one to stand up.

" Well, this little misshapen was my fault, I was paying attention really" I mentioned and helped her up.

She dusted herself off and mumbled a quick Thanks  
>I nodded my head with a smirk on my face<p>

I turned on my heel and went back to get my bag

Leaving the school I noticed I was holding in my breath  
>This is going to be bothersome...<br>~~~~~~~~~~~

Walking into school the next day was normal, well not quite

" So how was your weekend?" asked Kiba

We were walking in to school the next morning.

I rolled my eyes at the thought

" It sucked! I got grounded because I came home from your party drunk" I explained

Neji and Sai laughed as they talked about me when I was in my drunken state

I was about to tell them to to shut up but i ramed into to something hard

I stood in place trying to figure out who put this wall here

Until I heard a heartbeat..

I pushed myself from the wall/chest to look up

" Oh..its you" said the handsome Uchiha

"Umm..sorry about that" I said forcing down a blush

He smiled, flashing his full white teeth

I think my heart almost stopped

He walked away nodding his head at Kiba Neji and Sai

" Hey do you know who that is?" asked Kiba

I shrugged

"I met him last Friday" I confessed

" He's Sasuke Uchiha...His parents were killed in an accident but they were filthy stinking rich..all the money went to him. Now he's the new kid here. Plus you have competion now..all the girls are faunting over his every step and he just moved here..to weeks ago" Neji explained

" Wow..I haven't noticed him" I said opening my locker

"You need to open your eyes a little more" said Sai as he walked to his homeroom

" They are..I just haven't been fullly awake" I yelled after him

By the time Lunch came around I notice that Sasuke was in half of my morning classes..only he sat in the back

" Naruto?" said Kiba

"Huh?..yeah?" I said snapping out of my thoughts

" You okay?" he asked

" Yeah..Totally!" I said with a smile

I shoved a mouthful of ramen in my mouth as I glanced out of the window to the school yard

Under the tree in the middle of the school yard was that same Uchiha

He read a book only glancing up to smile at some of the girls that talked to him..or lets say flirted with him

Its not like I'm jealous or anything..its just that..nevermind!

Gym next in no time and I noticed again that he was in the same gym class as me

Sai's right..I do need to open my eyes

I walked to my gym locker as i looked from the corner at the Uchiha

He opened his locker as he un-did his uniform tie

He neatly folded it in his locker before unbuttoning his shirt revealing that broad chest that I had bumped into earlier

His abs was toned with the beginning of a six pack as his muscular arms flexed under his skin as he put his shirt away

I licked my lips unconsciously before being pulled from my trance

" Naruto?" said Kiba

" Y-yeah? " I said as I forced my eyes to pull away

" Hurry up!"

I nodded my head before putting my gym uniform on

" Alright people! Today were working on the basketball unit..We're working in pairs..yourr partner will be the the person's name in front of yours that on a list in Alphabetical order." said Guy sensei

I watch has Neji and Hinata were put togehter since they were realitives and Kiba with some smelly kid that I couldn't remeber

" And Uchiha..your with Umazaki"

" Hey"

I turned to see Sasuke behind me with a basketball

Here we go!

We started out throwing the ball back and forth to each other then we had to score on each other..

" Since we don't have enough hoops we have put a blue line in the center of the gym which you just have to run over..the person blocking the way to the hoop has to get the ball away from your partner to be able to score" explained Guy sensei

" You can start" said Sasuke

I nodded my head

Lets just say...I didnt get any points

Sasuke was fast and I was not..

" I do judo..not basketball" I said breathlessly

"Hn"

I dribbled the ball towards him yet again

This time..I'll actually score!

I glanced at the ways I could move to get around him

Suddenly he slapped the ball away..

The ball bounced behind me making me twist my body and huslte after it

I felt Sasuke right on my heels as I reached the ball

But than..its the moment we've all been wanting for..the big one..the climax..the highest point of this wild story..

Alright I'm joking with you anyway..I slipped

I felt the wind being knocked out of me as felt a heavy weight on me

I opened my eyes to see his dark onyx ones

I averted mine as he smiled at me

"Sasuke?"

"Hn?"

"Could you get off?"

I looked back at him and noticed he was abit closer than before

He nodded his head

"Yeah"

As I stood up only tto hear the whislte to get changed

As I changed I kept my eyes on my own body instead of some handsome, hot, sexy, gorgerous..sorry..*Ehem*

Next was Biology

I always sleep through this class since I don't want to know about it and its the last period of the day

" Naruto?"

" Alright, alright I'm up" I said with a stretch

" Good..do you want to start now?"

" Start wh-" I started

I looked up to see Sasuke

" I thought you were..Kiba" I explained

He smiled as he sat next to me

" He got sent to the office for some prank"

I smiled looking away

" Well..since we are here do you want to start on biology?"

" Um yeah" I said as I reached for my biology books

I was kinda nervous and of course I dropped my books

" Damn" I said reaching down and picking them up

Sasuke chuckled lightly and helped me

You know that moment..where you think you meet the right person? Or that situation that girls always talk about when your running late and you have a piece of bread in your mouth then you round the corner and bump into the boy of your dreams..its the things that always heappen in stories...yeah..you know whats about to happen

I reached for my textbook and felt his hand meet mine

"Gomen" I said pulling it away

I looked up to see him staring at me

" Naruto" he said

I almost shivered visibly as I heard him say my name so smoothly

"Yeah?"

He moved closer to me so that his breath collided with mine

" You have something on your face"

Yeah and that ruined it.. thats probably what your thinking..well think again

" Oh... than-"

I felt him take my chin in his hand

"I'm talking about these" he said with a smile before kissing me

* * *

><p>AN: hey let me know if i should update. thanks :)  
>REVIEW<p> 


	3. Lesson Cut Short

Chapter 3

*Sasuke pov*

I had to admit that the Blond's lips were much softer than I expected. Now your probably wondering how the heck are we kissing in the middle of class. Well I took this chance while it lasted, one we are in the back, two are both reaching down behind the tables.

When I pulled away, i was met with two big shocked eyes. I smirked my signature smile and faster than lighting , Naruto was sitting back up with a visible red face for everyone to see in the class. His eyes looking down at his lap, while his hands gripped the sides of the stool tightly.

Pleased with his reactions, I resumed picking up the rest of Naruto's books. I sat back up and put his books back on the table on his side. I placed a elbow on the table and my hand on my cheek, facing his way.

" Sorry I couldn't help it." I said teasingly and watched as he went to say something but he closed his mouth right away.

I chuckled a bit and moved so i could open our textbooks to the page we were suppose to be on a long time ago. Naruto was still blushing, but I could feel his daring glances at me.

" Well come on let's do some work, then you wont have to do alot during "Tutoring" that we have today" I said and glanced over at him. He was moving again,and lightly biting on his lip.

He was so cute.

We got a enough work done, even thou Naruto didn't say much, besides I was fine with just staring at him.

Everyone was clearing the halls trying to get out of the school. But not me, I had a date with a blond in a classmate. Well it's not really a date, but tutoring. I grabbed my biology book and a pencil with a notebook, starting off to the class room that we had to meet in.

I opened and the door to the room 108, and smirked as I saw the blonde sitting in a seat by the window. I guess he was in a train of thought, because he was startled when I appeared in front of him. I placed my books on the desk and pulled a chair around that was nearby so i could seat next to him. Not to close, so i wouldn't make him nervous.

" Well, well im glad you showed up" I said looking at him while he opened his book.

" It was only so I can pass this class" he said seriously with a small blush on his cheeks.

I raised an eyebrow and leaned it. " Are you sure it wasn't because you get to see me more often?" I said with a slight purr in my voice.

He looked at me with a glare...well it was a attempt glare, he couldn't look at me more then 3 seconds.

I stopped my teasing, afterall we only had a hour. I opened my book, and opened my notebook also.

Turning to the chapter that the class was currently on I almost laughed!

The next chapter was Human anatomy

_This will be interesting!_

I grinned slightly before looking up

" Chapter 30" I said " Thats the one we were currently on today

I watched as he turned to the page to see his face flare up a deep red

" A-are you a-absolutly positive t-that is the c-chapter?" he stuttered

I nodded my head

" You can start reading the first two pages aloud" I said

I saw his glance before he looked back down at the book

" The male body is quite different from a female's...The male has testosterone instead of estrogen..A male also has a totally different reproductive system as well. The male reproductive system is quite complex in some ways. This part of the male is known as the...the...P-" he read

I glanced at him

" S-sasuke..is there another way that we could go through this c-chapter? Like silently rea-"

" Of course" I said with a smile

~Naruto pov~

I mentally sighed at his answer

Thank Kami..

" I could always show you"

_Oh thats sounds...wait WHAT!_

Blinked twice at the book before hearng a chair move

I looked up to see him closer than before

" S-sasuke-" I started

He cut me off by closing the distance been our lips

I put my hands on his shoudlers to push him away but he stayed put

I felt his hands lossing my tie..then unbuttoning my shirt

His tongue played with mine making him groan

When he pulled away for air he leaned near my ear

His hands had succeded in opening shirt making me blush harder

" Sasu-"

" Hush...Im teaching" he voice husky making me shiver visibly

" This is pecduralis major..also known as the chest..."

As he "taught" his hands caressed my chest making my gasps more frequent

" This is the abdominals..also known as the stomach..and finally..."

I felt his hands nearing my pants

"Hn?"

His hands still moving closer to my tightening pants

" It seems that someone's a little excited

_. cant-_

I looked down to see the tent proudly standing in my pants

" Hm...it looks like we'll have to continue this later Hn?"

I felt the warmth of his hands leave me has he packed up his things

" You may want to to button up or youll caught a cold" he said with a smile

I dont think i could get any redder as I covered myself back up

I straightened my tie out before giving a daring glance to the Uchiha

HIs onyx eyes stared back at my blue ones before he turned and walked away

"See you tomorrow Na-ru-to-kun!" he said with a smile and a wave

_This is a joke_

_Sasuke pov*_

yeah,yeah, yeah your probably wondering why i stopped the "lesson" well, one i could have just took him right there and then, and also i was just testing him see if he would let me.

I smirked to myself, the halls cleaar and empty, as i walked down them.

_Maybe, nexxt time ill go a little further._


End file.
